dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Forty: Reunion
Reunion (再会, Saikai) is the fortieth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the first chapter published in volume nine of the series. Synopsis Kurosaki wakes up from a dream of Teru welcoming him back. He remembers how he had confronted Chiharu Mori about the organization attempting to restore "Jack Frost", but could not learn Chiharu's goals and she had threatened to reveal to the organization his identity as "Jack Frost"'s creator and expose Teru as Kurosaki's weakness. As he washes his face in a restroom, Kurosaki thinks he's foolish for dreaming that Teru would forgive him and welcome him back. When he's suddenly approached from behind, Kurosaki instinctively attacks - only to find it's the Master, who has finally succeeded at tracking Kurosaki down. At school, Teru and Kiyoshi tell Rena and Haruka what they learned about Kurosaki. Now that she knows his past, Teru has prepared a secret plan to bring Kurosaki back. After Teru goes meet Riko, Kiyoshi assures a worried Rena that Teru will be all right. While waiting for Riko, Teru recalls how Riko blamed herself for causing Soichiro's death and apologized to Teru; though she had known that Soichiro was dying, she did not stop him from doing everything to save Kurosaki, nor could she think of another way to save them. Teru asks her brother to watch over everyone and promises that she'll do her best. Akira suddenly calls her and antagonizes her by saying her hopes of DAISY returning is pointless. He offers to tell her about DAISY's activities if she meets him secretly. The Master learns that Kurosaki is looking for "Jack Frost" and has been investigating former researchers from Kenbashi Electronics. Though the politician responsible for the "Jack Frost" incident should have been eliminated, it is likely his organization is behind the recent events. Though the Master can see that Kurosaki is dead set on destroying "Jack Frost" for good, he tells Kurosaki that Teru now knows about his past and she is going to find a way to bring Kurosaki back. Nobody, not even Soichiro, has ever blamed Kurosaki for his sins; the only person who cannot forgive Kurosaki is himself. However, the Master has no intention of bringing Kurosaki back by force. When he receives a call from Riko, he reveals that Teru disappeared without a word and everyone is going to look for her, but warns Kurosaki to do what is most important to him. Kurosaki is shocked to find a text message from Teru saying that she has gone to meet Akira alone without telling anyone so they would not stop her. A fearful Kurosaki immediately heads to the meeting spot mentioned in Teru's message. Kiyoshi and Rena discuss Teru's plan to find Kurosaki, which Kiyoshi remarks is stupidly named as Rena worries about Teru. It is revealed that Teru refused Akira's offer and everyone has tricked Kurosaki into thinking Teru is in danger so he will return to her. As Kurosaki arrives at the designated spot, Teru appears and thanks him for coming. Gallery Dream teru.png|A wonderful dream... Kurosaki attacking.png|Overly tense Kurosaki Teru is prepared.png|"I have to meet with him no matter what." Bad last words.png|Wrong on so many levels Kiyoshi and rena.png|Kiyoshi and Rena Old photograph.png|Memento of happier times Regretful riko.png|Riko's deepest regret Call from akira.png|Akira's offer... To bring kurosaki back.png|To bring Kurosaki back Forgiveness.png| Super amazing words.png| Urgent message.png|"Teru is... missing?" No need for akira.png|... is rejected! No matter where she is.png|No matter where she is Reunion.png|Reunion References Category:Volume Nine Category:Chapters